


Proposal

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan and Jack are dating in their final year of high school. Jack has a question for Ryan.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOwnAnthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnAnthem/gifts).



> Another celebratory prompt for the First Year Anniversary! This one's for Anthem <3 Thank you for your steadfast support and great prompts :D

“C’mon, I want to show you something,” Jack urged him on, taking his hand and dragging him along with a huge grin.

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked suspiciously. They’d called a ceasefire on their little prank war two weeks ago, but Geoff was crafty and he wouldn’t put it past him to rope Jack into his schemes.

“To the football field. You’ll see when we get there.”

The field was empty aside from the science club gathered on the bleachers, cheering when they arrived. Jack led him out to the middle of the field, passing by small white canisters stuck into the ground.

“Jack? What-”

Fire burst to life around, a beautiful rainbow of coloured flames. Ryan stared at them in surprise, taking a step back and bumping into Jack. His boyfriend grabbed his hand, his palm clammy as he dropped onto one knee in front of him. Ryan’s eyes widened.

“Jack?”

“Ryan- this last year has been crazy. Meeting you- asking you out- I could’ve never imagined how much would change. You coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m so lucky that you chose me, and I hope- I hope we can make this work once you’re off to college, changing the world. But… for now-”

Jack ducked his head, clearing his throat. He pulled out a small box and opened it to show Ryan the kitschy gumball ring they’d gotten from a vending machine at the arcade. It was a terribly cheap thing, black plastic ring with a white skull bursting into neon green flames. Ryan swallowed, reaching out to gently trace the box. He’d assumed Jack had trashed it when he never saw it again.

“Will you go to prom with me?” Jack asked, words sounding distant. Blood thundered through Ryan’s ears, and he could only stare helplessly at the plastic skull.

“Yeah,” he croaked, finally meeting Jack’s eyes. He cleared his throat, pulling Jack up. “Yes, of course. I-”

Words failed him as he opened and closed his mouth. He tugged Jack closer, meeting his lips in a chaste kiss, mindful of their audience. This close he could feel the breath of relief shuddered out of Jack. He ran his thumb over the back of Jack’s hand soothingly, tilting his head and bumping their noses together. It was awkward and _perfect_.

Ryan rested his forehead against Jack’s, smiling widely.

“How long have you been planning this?” he asked breathlessly.

“A month,” Jack murmured, smile widening. “Had to figure out how to make it appropriately gay. The science club helped.”

Ryan turned to look at the colourful fire, already burning itself out. It left a heart-shaped burn in the football field.

“The coach is gonna be so mad.”

Jack grinned, mischief glinting in his eyes.

“He shouldn’t have called you names.”

“Jack,” Ryan said, delight clear in his voice. “You beautiful bastard.”

Jack blushed, looking pleased with himself. Ryan kissed his cheek.

“There’s no one I’d rather go to prom with,” he whispered, turning so his lips brushed over Jack’s ear before capturing his mouth in another kiss.


End file.
